


Eagle has Fallen

by IcedCappuccino (Icedcaramelcappuccino)



Category: Has Fallen (Movies), Hetalia: Axis Powers, Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: Alfred status is still a nation, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Change Mike Banning to Alfred F Jones, Gen, Let's make Alfred cool and dial it to eleven, Self-Indulgent, Watched too much Has fallen series make me do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedcaramelcappuccino/pseuds/IcedCappuccino
Summary: Out of all things Alfred F. Jones ever experienced as a nation. This one both takes the cake as the craziest and makes him curse Hollywood to inspire this kind of situation he ends up for.Also, Alfred too decided to use all kinds of profanities known in the English dictionary for all his government agencies, from the most secret one up to even mundane ones like police forces.Particularly, fuck the FBI for destroying his apartment door in New York.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. The Start of a series of Unfortunate Events of Alfred F Jones

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, story-short? What will happen if Alfred exists in Has Fallen universe? This is the answer. At first, I want to make this "Mike Banning changes to Alfred F Jones" fic to set during the first movie because it's easier. But, after I watched the last one which ended up drove my mind crazy with "oh no! My weakness! The main character on the run-type of [insert fiction medium here]". Add my thirsty ass for Alfred as one of my husbando equals me to write this... crap.
> 
> Yes, I put complete status because I don't even know if I can write multi chapters fic of full action.
> 
> Sorry for all typos, I didn't get this beta'd
> 
> Just enjoy my plot bunny, I think
> 
> Hetalia belongs to Himaruya, while I only have the plot of this story

After the President was safe in an ICU unit in a heavily guarded hospital, from the White House to the Pentagon were on high alert. Each agency, especially those related to the safety and security of the United States of America under strict supervision, drones that bombarded the president with his entourage when they went fishing together is suspected some kind of security breached from them. America ended up on a long vacation and secretly felt angry about this decision from his people. He could easily found leaks with his ability and status as a personification of the US himself. This kind of security breach thingy? Not his first rodeo after the Cold War after all.   
  
He took a deep breath for finally, boredom overcame his feelings.   
  
“This sucks, really sucks. Three consecutive periods I was attacked. What were the Pentagon, the CIA, the NSA, and even the FBI doing? How come they're so bad at this?” America hugged the pillow, then he rolled on the king-sized bed.   
  
"I'm bored. Going abroad isn't possible because flights are being restricted. I want to visit Japan. He probably has released a new video game. I'm already bored with all the games I've completed three times."   
  
America's boredom stopped suddenly when he noticed something amiss around his apartment. He deliberately chose New York as one of his residences because of how crowded this city was. Lived around his lively (normal) citizen and away from the government bureau was creating safe feelings for him. He knew New York is crowded during the day, but why is it quiet now? He stood up from the bed, even though the feeling of comfort made him lazy to get up. America walked out of the room, to where the television was located then turned on the television.   
  
Simultaneously with the news anchor's voice, the door part of the house was released from the hinges. America instantly ran to the second floor as a result of his own reflex and adrenaline. He was completely sure that door ram and black tactical uniforms are from SWAT. Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught some members of the FBI while running. Wait, why were two of his agencies assaulting the personification of his own country? He is your law-abiding, nice, and humble everyday young American, thank you very much.   
  
When he reached his personal office on the second floor, he closed the door and leaned back on the said door to take a breath.   
  
"Alfred F. Jones, surrender with both hands above your head. You are arrested on charges of treason against the President of the United States and the mastermind behind the attack using drones a week ago." America is not convinced by the statement made by people in full tactical uniforms downstairs. He was in his own office, locked, and even chose to barricade the door with a tall bookshelf.   
  
"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK DO Y'ALL FUCKING MEAN?!" America threw all his so-called decency to be polite when talking around strangers from the apartment's window, he didn't care because those demands for him to put hands behind his head then surrender himself sounded kind of blasphemy.   
  
While Alfred was busy calming his labored breath after running from the first floor to the second floor inside his own office, the sound of high-volume television displayed his face with a news update about who was responsible for the president's attack a week ago.   
  
"The CIA has confirmed that the attack on President Trumbull was an attempt of treason against the legitimate government. The person's identity responsible for treason was announced and being put on the wanted list." The monotone feminine voice of news' anchor both sounds informative and starting to sound wrong on America's ears after a squad of SWAT busted down his own apartment door.   
  
"The mastermind behind the treason experiment was a young man named Alfred F. Jones, who was known to work as a White House senior staff..." From here on, America decided to tune out the anchor's expressionless voice. America's eyes widened, he wished to wake up later like usual, and accepting all of this was just a nightmare. He tried his best to stay positive (or in another word, in denial).   
  
"DID ALL OF YOU SERIOUSLY SUSPECTED ME, OF ALL PEOPLE ON THIS NATION AS TRAITOR TO THIS FUCKING COUNTRY?!" America was not surprised anymore, he was furious.   
  
Unfortunately, his outbursts didn't faze the SWAT and FBI on the first floor because America clearly could hear loud footsteps from their boots were getting closer to his position. America closed his eyes and takes a deep breath. Everything that happened all wrong, very, very wrong. It seems like he didn't have a choice but to surrender right here, right now. But despite that, he knew deep inside someone responsible for all this thing and chose him as the black sheep to clean up their act. A human was using him? This was a new kind of a low blow, way lower and disgusting than Soviet spy trying to get his dirty secrets from him during the Cold War. Before his mind went further to go darker, he decided to play along with whatever game this mere human was playing. He returned the bookshelf to its original place and was starting to unlock the door.   
  
He had a list of things to do.   
  
First plan? He needed to let himself be detained. He put his hands behind the head, then walked out of the office room. Seeing that America finally surrendered himself made two officers with tactical uniforms lunged at him from the back. America winced slightly because of the impact, his face gets squished to the floor while his hands get handcuffed. He even suppressed the need to break the mere handcuffs out of wanting to break free (I hate the feeling of being weak and get blamed like this-America thought.). Yet, he agreed to play along with everyone's idiotic act for his plans to succeed.   
  
Before he went out to leave his beloved apartment of his with few SWAT officers forcefully, he spotted a black iPhone (his own) was confiscated and being put in a plastic zipper.   
  
He imagined all personification around the world was either starting to panic or condemn him, some probably doing both. Another weary sigh escaped his lips before his body gets shoved to a high-security car roughly. Simultaneously, his iPhone rang loudly with Star-Spangled Banner as a ringtone. America once again winced, this time was inside the car. Everyone around him looked at America with a questionable look. Too bad, he couldn't answer the phone call. Besides, no way in hell America would answer the damn call and compromised everyone's secret.   
  
After a few moments passed, someone who called him realized their call would never be picked up by America under his 'unique' circumstance for a moment. America too finally released his own breath whose he held as long as his ringtone was blaring. A movement on his neck was seen when the FBI agent who took away his phone started to operate his personal gadget. America closed his eyes and prayed that special security installed just for his iPhone was never able to get cracked by them. The agent who was busy with his iPhone called another agent, that gesture was enough for America to confirm that special security was working amazingly. A faint smile was cracked on his lips.   
  
"What are you happy about, Traitor?" A sudden question from the driver who was one of the police took America aback.   
  
"Nothing." A straightforward answer to give the impression that he didn't want to engage in conversation.   
  
"Tch, the number one enemy of this country is an asshole. Who would have thought?"   
  
America rolled his eyes, he really, really wanted to bite back the condescending tone of the police who tried to start a conversation with him. But, decided to shut his mouth out in fear that he accidentally blurted out either his secret or personal plans.   
  
After his own apartment ransacked by the FBI for a few hours, he finally gets drove to a building to be interrogated. America knew this procedure too well and felt ready while at the same time dreaded it. He couldn't believe himself in the position of being interrogated right now. During both the Great Wars and Cold War, he was the one who interrogated enemies' spies for some special circumstances, not him.

Right now, his mind was working for five stances of acceptance. Now in-between anger and bargaining phase. Honestly, so far he hasn't accepted the reality of how to get blamed for something he would never do!

Following a long car ride and forcedly to change to prisoner garb, America ended up in a medium room with nothing but a pair of chairs and a table. White walls surrounded by two-way mirrors really established an interrogation room. When America roughly shoved to sit down in an available chair, his mind reminiscent about past interrogations of enemies spies by him for special circumstances only. Pretty much he tried remembering all the methods to get information from those spies.

His trips to memory lanes interrupted by a sound from dragging a chair. When he looked up, a woman who is an FBI agent was gazing sharply at him.

" _Helen Thompson, age 35-_ " before America's mind gave more information about the female agent, another sound from opening a file stopped his an additional ability as the personification.

"Alfred F. Jones, 19 years old with the position as senior staff. Quite young and impressive to have that position in the White House." A statement to open up the interrogation process.

America decided to beam his wide smile, "oh, straight up to my resume, are we? Thought you will introduce yourself first, Miss."

Too bad, the agent wasn't the "good cop" type, more precisely the opposite from how a frown was formed on her lips.

"My name isn't important for you to know, Mr. Jones. I just want to know about the assassination attempt, did you do it?"

Fully aware that Agent Thompson wasn't the humor type, America straightened up his slouched position while his gaze turned serious. "No, I would never do that. The president is my boss and to answer another upcoming question of yours... No, I didn't know the method, and those drone attacks despite some clues obviously pointed at me, don't know where to get them, Ma'am."

Agent Thompson furrowed her eyebrows, the way how young man who was suspected of an assassination attempt a week ago changed demeanor puzzled her.

"Really? Because only you the one who survived unscathed out of all everyone present, the president himself even ended up in a coma. Seems like the drones acknowledge you to not attack. Sounds like your explanation was a big lie."

Hearing the agent's accusation made America's gaze fell to his cuffed hand. His mind was playing the memory when drone attacks happened one week ago.

* * *

**One Week Ago, 08.00 AM**

**Myles Standish State Forest**

America was seen holding a fishing pole on a boat. His body was swaying to the gentle movement of the boat he rode on. His eyes landed on a bit bigger boat than his which is used by the president himself and one of his secret services. America then decided to move his boat closer and step up to join the said boat. The boat that two people with different positions used seems to sway because of sudden movements. The agent who acted as the president's personal guard was flashing a small smile to America whom he did the same. While the president rolled his eyes playfully.

"Really Alfred? If you join us here, I'm afraid this boat won't support our three weights combined. We might sink, and I will blame you for it."

America laughed at his boss's humor.

"Ha- funny, Boss! Besides if we go down, there's no way you'll die. This dude near us will give you CPR if needed. The agent dude prefers to throw his pride to do CPR from mouth-to-mouth than risking your life. Also, I won't die... Too free to die, Prez."

Upon hearing America's speech about his safety, the president only gave his country's personification a disbelief expression, "I thought you would do the honor to save my life! What kind of nation who let his boss almost die? You're supposed to be a hero here!"

A wide grin and unrestrained laugh escaped America's throat.

"Man, I'm happy that you won the election, Allan. Still have great humor even from Asher's era. Oh right... I just notice something, where the national hero who saved my White House a few years ago? I didn't see him from yesterday even. No offense, though Agent Murphy. You're amazing too! it's just, Agent Banning is too loyal to leave the president side. Y'know what I mean?"

President Trumbull was starting to pull his fishing rod with force. 

"Mike's wife found out that he was under medication and went to several doctors unknown to her. She told me about it, and I obviously asked him to see a certified psychiatrist than keeping it a secret."

America closed his eyes while a soft sighed left his mouth. Meanwhile, the president managed to land a trout.

"Working in this line of work will take a toll on you, one way or another. Add lying to your loved one is only making it worse..."

America then patted Agent Murphy's shoulder. "Don't be afraid to ask for help if your work is starting to make trouble for your health. Both mentally and physically, 'kay Dude?"

Agent Murphy gave a reassuring smile upon hearing care advice from his own country, "sure thing, Mr. Jones."

"Please calls me my first name or straight away my real name, Dude! Mr. Jones only making me feel like an old man."

President Trumbull flashed another playful grin, "you're old, America. 200 years more nation-something is hardly young."

A groan was America's reflex reaction. "Don't make me regret to give you my vote and compliment from before, Boss!"

Three of them ended up laughing. Then they fell unto comfortable silence.

"So... what do you think with a policy regarding our troops' withdrawal from the Middle East, America?"

America lifted his right eyebrows, "too early to talk about that, don't you think? We're far from DC, Prez... not the time to be serious, especially talking about sensitive topics about my military."

A thin smile crept up from the president's lip. "Just tell me as America or Alfred, I only need a bit neutral point of view."

"It's kind of... okay, I guess? But I'm pretty sure some parties won't like it. One of my strong economies involves national defense after all. Yet at the same time, this kind of policy will cut next year's budget and make my soldiers happy to be able to come home." America shrugged his shoulder.

While three of them were in deep of engaging conversation, a large flock of small black flying unknown objects was seen getting closer to the location of where the president and his entourage to go fishing. At first, no one noticed it but humming noises from those black objects were starting to go clearer. Every eye now on the sky to see what kind of object those humming noises came from.

"Are those bats? Wait... Those are!" One agent who quite far but closer to those strange objects' voices gets a cut out by sudden dropping moves. Those black flying unknown objects when made an impact with poor agent's boat exploded on impact.

America's eyes went wide. "THOSE ARE DRONES! CALL REINFORCEMENTS. NOW! PRESIDENT, WITH ME TO WATER, SIR! YOU TOO, AGENT!"

Panic movements from America made black flying objects were moving to his direction. Without further ado, Agent Murphy threw the president to water. America was able to jump to save his life but too bad. The agent who was with them a while ago didn't make it. His blue eyes once again went wide when those drones were dropping like rain droplets to each agent and security members appointed to keep the president safe. Loud explosions followed by intense fire and black smoke were pretty much happening around himself and his boss. His mind went overdrive when finally remembered to search his president whereabouts after getting dropped from the boat. He was swimming frantically and a little calm when his eyes spotted a figure who floating in the water.

President Trumbull was still alive, his hands were seen moving up and down.

America gets closer to reach his newly elected boss. He's the only one capable to protect him at the moment since all security measurements down already. He held the president's shoulder and squeezed them with gentle force.

"Sir, the drones seem hasn't attacked me so far. So, stay with me until reinforcements come, okay?"

The man with white hair who was holding America's right hand just nodded his head weakly. Humming noises now concentrated around their heads. When he noticed the drone suddenly flying up, America knew these weapons will attack them.

"Going under and dive down, Sir!"

Alfred put his right hand on the president's head, then they dive deeper into the water. Vaguely he could hear exploded noise from explosive drones from deep water.

* * *

"-can there's a bunch of foreign accounts under your name from several banks?"

America's mind finally pulled from memory lane and decided to pay attention to another question.

"Excuse me? Can you repeat your question once again?"

"You didn't pay attention, of course."

The blond-haired man who actually the personification of the US ruffled his hair frustratingly.

"Well excuse me for having a lot to think about. This problem of yours not only causing you guys frustrated, also me too included, Dudette!"

Agent Thompson took a deep breath and began to repeat her recent question, "how can there be a bunch of foreign accounts under your name from several banks? With a big amount of money too."

America leaned back on his chair, "don't know. I never have foreign accounts, only Americans one and like hell, I want to open up a foreign account outside US territory."

"This report said those accounts was in Switzerland, Germany, and Russian bank-"

The last information once again made America straightened his body, now his eyes are eyeing the agent in front of him with a sharp gaze. His glasses were glinting under the artificial light of the interrogation room. For some reason, Agent Thompson started to feel uneasy with the accused demeanor.

"Did you just said Russian bank account, Ma'am?"

"Yes, Mr. Jones."

A deep frown formed in America's lips. He stood up and then his body started to tremble. Next, he whipped his head above to laugh really loud.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA RUSSIAN BANK? HAHAHA OH GOD! BWAHAHAHAHAHA RUSSIA- MONEY FROM RUSSIAN SHE SAID! THIS AGENT DUDETTE SAID SOMETHING RUSSIAN WOULD NEVER DO TO ME, EVERYONE!"

America then seems struggling to wipe tears that have formed in the corner of his eyes. "Man, that was funnies shit I've ever heard. Haaa- how about this. Let's stop this useless interrogation because obviously everything happened last week was not my doing. Just straight up blame everything to me. You guys need someone to get blamed on, right? Let's cut this fucking shitshow and just send me to one of federal prison. Easy-peasy and not take your time or mine. Public happy and everyone finally calms too."

\--...--

A blond hair young man in an orange prisoner grab left the building where he got interrogated for 4 hours. The blond male youth who actually American country personified seen flanked by a bunch of heavily armed SWAT officers. Outside the building, reporters were busy taking pictures and telling news about a young senior staff who just being set as the one behind the US president's assassination attempt. Lots of reporters were trying to ask a lot of questions to him, but he kept walking without care to a car that will bring him to a federal prison in Canaan. He then gets shoved to the passenger sit in the back of the car.

After that, the group who sent America to his permanent residence from now on until his trial day was announced. Oh, what a joy -thought America sarcastically. Well, at least in prison he might have some connection to bust him out illegally. After that, he would lay low or faked his own death for added measurements. The downside? He needed to change his pseudonym, despite how Alfred's name already growing on him.

Yep, so far his plan worked out perfectly. Nothing would go wrong.

While he was busy listing names that could be useful in helping him bust out the prison, suddenly the engine of all cars that a convoy to accompany America to a prison that has been set for him went off. Two officers on driver seat immediately on high alert. Their guns now on unlocked positions. America too alarmed to what's happening around him. Now everything around him was dark. Those two officers then tried to report the situation. One of the officers then took a look at the back to ensure the prisoner still inside their car.

"I won't try to run away, Dude. Too much a hassle to break free from this kind of security, also being shot at is pretty damn hurt." America showed off his cuffed hand, he shook off the wrist to create a jingle noise.

A sudden movement outside their car startled both the prisoner and the officers. Those quick movements turned out some kind of sudden ambush, America noticed that the attacker had high caliber guns. In just two shots, two officers dead with blood on windows. America winced seeing red liquid sprayed out from their heads like kind of fucked up paint. With trained movements, those ambushers opened up the car door. America looked up to see the face of the attacker but disappointed when he saw they wore ski masks. He roughly pulled out from the car, then get shoved to walk. He saw a black SUV without a license plate already waiting patiently. Also, he finally noticed that his kidnapper consisted of four people, all of them in tactical uniform and powerful rifles.

America was pretty sure these people weren't the ones who work for him. Talked about radical way to change plans.

One man in the ski mask shoved him to passenger seat. He sat between two ski masks people. America's eyes were starting to calculate the possibility to fight and win. He must survive without a single scratch on him. No leaving vital evidence like blood for example. The driver drove the SUV leaving the crime scene. 

when the car has just passed a few feet from the original position, America lifted his hands.

"Dude, you guys didn't remove my handcuffs! You guys are suck. These things are uncomfortable by the way."

The attention of all ski masks users now unto him, America was waiting for this moment. He fastly shoved the handcuffed hands to one of kidnapper's heads while his body squished another one in the left. His shove force was strong that the reinforced windows got broken and that guy's consciousness gone. The squished one tried to reach an electric taser, but America quickly changed his position which he ended up elbowed the poor's man stomach strongly that he throws up blood and passed out. With swift movements, he snatched the rifle from the one who threw out blood. Without second thinking, America shot the remaining kidnapper in the head. Because of this, the car was starting to skid off track and crashed into a large oak tree.

America hurriedly went out. Still, to avoid two unconscious kidnappers woken up, America shot them on point-blank.

Swiftly he dismantled the rifle in his hands until left with a pin-like part. He then used the small part of the rifle to remove the handcuffs from his hands. He eyed the kidnappers dead body and started to loot useful things like a handgun. He too took off those ski masks from their heads and gave those kidnappers a disgusting look when he realized those faces were familiar for him.

"Ex-navy SEAL... fucking mercenaries. I'm getting a clear picture here who dares to put their nation in this kind of mess."

He took off his prisoner grab and changed to one of the kidnapper clothes who luckily didn't get dirtied by blood.

Without looking back, America was running inside the thick woods. Time to sort out these messes by his own hands, it's been a long time America involved with human affairs.

"Too bad, Salient Global. A nation being like me is a taboo thing for a mere lowly human like you to involve with some petty agenda of yours." America's eyes flashed dangerously out of anger.


	2. On the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally America cursed his own intelligence agencies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking at kudos convince me to continue this fic.
> 
> I can't believe I do this.
> 
> Also small edits at first chapter.
> 
> Himaruya still own Hetalia, while Has Fallen movies by Millenium Films?

“According to some official documents leak, Alfred F. Jones was being backed up by Russian government...” A female anchor voice filled a wooden cabin. Someone who turned on the tv didn’t care at the news at all, he just wanted to make the cabin less quiet. 

This someone who watched the news nonchalantly was a young male with blond hair, a strand of hair stubbornly sticking out in front of his face, and another noticeable beside his hair strand was the color of his eyes which are violet. He fixed the glasses on his face followed by a soft sigh. 

“That’s bullshit, eh? This news is already a hoax... There’s no way America or Russia would do something like this, Kumasenrou.” His eyes moved from looking at the television screen to a white small bear which sat on a same sofa with him. 

“Who are you?” Such a bizarre small bear for he could speak in English fluently. 

“I’m Canada! Uhh... because of him, my government must hide us in a cabin in the middle of nowhere. Even I never knew there was a cabin here. I feel bad for America, being considered as the enemy by his own people must be hard.” 

“Hang in there, then.” 

Canada smiled softly at white talking furball of his beside him named Kumajirou. 

Suddenly, O’ Canada was blasting from a smartphone on a small table near the television. He hurriedly picks up the call. 

“ _B_ _onjour?_ ” 

“ _WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL THAT BLOODY YANK DOING, CANADA?!_ ” 

Of course, Britain called him first. That British personification secretly cared for the wellbeing of his ex-brother or just plain angry because America jeopardized the existence of personification. Canada opted to pick his second guess. 

“I don’t know, Britain. I myself now in the middle of hiding in unknown location. My government already place some agents to protect me around this cabin where I hide.” 

“ _Really? I thought this was some kind of prank that he sets up with that bloody Russian! I swear to God I will kill both of them later._ ” 

Canada massaged his temple, “I’m pretty sure you’re not the only want to kill America and maybe, just maybe Russia if they haven't scared yet. But can we sympathize with America at the moment, eh? He pretty much against his own people all alone... Not even his government backs him up.” 

A tired sigh from other side could be heard by Canada, “ _I guess. Still what will happen with us? Germany said to me earlier that he will deny about his existence if America in the end of this mess opens up the truth about himself. Some countries too, even UN won’t acknowledge America confession. The way how everything happens right now, sooner or later, that Yankee must tell the truth to his people after all. Human when feels like being lied on by their nation will go insane, France is the evidence of humanity anger in the past you know!_ ” 

Ah, big brother mode of Britain, that ex-empire was actually cared so much. Canada chuckled lightly and he moved the current channel to sports channel. A hockey match was showing. 

“Eh... For that, I’m in a dilemma too. Now my government doing an intense discussion whether backing America up later or not. As for me, since I trust my people to not go... err... noisy, I may do what America do.” 

A tch sound was what Britain gave to Canada’s opinion. “ _You’re really the nicest one of the two. Well then, if that the case. I’ll just wait for the time being. Good night._ ” 

“Good night, Britain.” 

Just because he went hiding, that didn’t mean he couldn’t leave the cabin, right? Canada mused. From the look of the outside cabin, his location was around his southern area which means closer to his brother’s territory. Should he leave Kumajirou or brought him together with him? He began to consider the pros and cons bringing his beloved bear. He decided to leave him albeit unwillingly. 

“Sorry, Kumajoice. I’ll leave you here, eh?” 

His white cute bear who was busy watching hockey match looked up at his owner. 

“Why?” 

Canada scratched his head, “I... will help, America.” 

“Hmm... will you be okay?” 

“I’ll try, eh.” 

The small bear gave Canada a maple candy out of nowhere. “Then be careful, who-I-forgot-your-name-is" 

Canada just smiled and took the candy from Kumajirou’s paw. He then quietly opened up cabin’s door. His eyes were scanning the area and prayed silently that his invisibility would work right now. 

“Knowing America, he will go to that cabin from Cold War era.” Muttered Canada softly to himself. 

* * *

America ran for a long time through the dark forest until his eyes spotted some source of light. He hurriedly walked to the light and found himself facing a gas station near the highway. Because the initial plan went to hell by the paramilitary company mercenaries, he racked his brain to solve the problem alone. 

Come to think of it. His situation now is quite ridiculous. Since when there is a country against its own country? Well, he knew and experienced it so well for something like civil war. Or for other countries there's something called revolution (Thank God he never undergoes this one.), but this was a new case so far in history. This problem wasn't in a governmental manner against its citizens or vice versa like usually happened, but a country-turned-human against the government and its citizens itself that ended up making their personification the number one enemy in his own territory. For America himself, this felt foreign and to be honest, kind of stung too like being stabbed in the back by your most trusted person. 

"Well... life is stranger than fiction. Just suck it up, Dude." America shook his head and stretched because sitting for hours while hands get cuffed were bad combination for his joints. 

"It's not the time to complain, I have to solve these problems especially since I already got the name of responsible company for starting these messes. Just find out who's the one backing them in the form of money then I can give them whatever appropriate punishment they will get. Money makes everything moves in here after all... "America muttered to himself with annoyed tones. 

He descended from the forest steps to the gas station. The first thing on his mind was looking for a car to make run away easier. He didn't have a choice but had to steal someone's car even though his moral compass refused to do that. 

Just as he was about to approach the parking lot where a number of cars could be seen, a sudden sound of a rifle being activated came from his back. This indicated that behind him was someone pointing a gun at him. Talk about insignificant interference... 

"Turn your body and raise both hands." An adult male voice commanded clearly in his both ears. 

America chose to be silent and obey what the gunperson wanted. He did not want to be shot, even though he was impossible to die. Well, he could die but live again. It's just that in this situation, injury and death are two things that must be avoided. Gone back to the FBI clutch after finding out the real traitor was a big no. His gut told him that nobody in intelligence worked as intended. So, fat chance they would sweep the truth under the rug. 

"Oooh this is a jackpot, I never thought I found the most wanted people in the United States to casually go to this gas station. I have already imagined the expensive payment that the central government is giving. " 

America rolled his eyes upon hearing the stranger's rambled about possibility getting paid after turned him over. Meanwhile, his mind was working to find an opening. Might as well gave the bounty hunter a 'lesson' for him not to be arrogant just because he was holding a weapon. 

As he was trying to think for a way out. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side because another visitor to a gas station who was in a form of a bald man approached them. When the newcomer realized who America was and understood the reason the bounty hunter brandished his weapon, the bald man immediately pulled out his semi-automatic pistol. America could only sigh tiredly. 

“Great, another one. Could my day get any worse?” America’s mood gets worsened the more minutes he spends dealing with these people. 

"Heh, good timing for you, Old Man to finally join us. We are lucky today. Wait a minute. I want to call the hotline number to report this young bastard." 

The stranger who seems quite well known each other just grinned widely. "Don't worry, I'll shoot him even if he moves an inch. Hurry up and call, I can't wait to hand this damn traitor over to the authorities." 

The bounty hunter pulled out his phone from his pants pocket and busied himself trying to call a number. With sudden movement America snatched the rifle from the man who busy with his phone and then using an only right hand holding him in a locked position. The bounty hunter who started needing oxygen to breath was trying to pry America’s right hand from his neck. 

“Well, Mister. Weren’t you told me that you would shoot me if I move even an inch? I could snap this idiot’s neck into two with just... my right hand alone if your bullet hit my body. Will you shoot me now, Old Man?” America was sneering, and the same time gave other man with a handgun an intense glare. 

"Shoot this bastard, Old Man! I'm starting to run out of breath here!" 

Said old man decided that America’s threat was a real deal, he locked back his pistol and threw it on the ground. “Dammit this guy’s a psycho. I don’t want to die tonight, Man...” 

While the older man was ended up raise his both hands as a sign of surrender, America using the back of the rifle to hit the bounty hunter right on his head. Obviously, the male who in locked position passed out and fell to the ground because America was not willing to hold his body. Too bad, another unwelcoming guest in a form of a new costumer went out from his flatbed truck to point his gun at America. 

Since America already tired with everything happened and his instinct told him that the FBI with reinforcements was on his tail, he fired up the rifle to the ground. Sudden rain of bullets to the ground startled two people in front of him. Because of fear, the new person who tried to help in capturing America dropped his gun too and held his hands high. America was staring with bored expression. 

“Stay away from my problems, human.” 

His eyes were eyeing the flatbed truck at the back of two males who tried to turn him over to the authority. 

“I spy with my little eyes that your truck’s engine is still on. How about you give me your truck key, Cole Harrison?” 

The man who brought a truck was dumbfounded also scared because how could the fugitive knew his name, despite he and this guy never met? Once again sound of bullets hit the ground made both adults jump a little. This time, truck owner threw his keys to America to comply. With good reflex, America accepted it with a wide smile which unnerved two males in front of him. 

“Thanks for your sacrifice to your country, my Dudes!” America did a finger salute like how he usually does in his military training and left two grown men dumfounded with how the personification of their country (unknowingly) behaves. 

America hurriedly approaches the truck and drove, leaving two people. The owner of the truck could only lift his middle finger to America. America was smirking in satisfaction knowing how his behavior was annoying in their eyes. 

America knew, driving a truck wasn’t a smart decision when the FBI hot on your tails. Yet he settled with this one because didn’t have time to pick another car since that blasted bounty hunter spend his free time at gas station. At least he must get through outside Philadelphia. After that, he needed to change car. His destination was his cabin in Wyoming. 

While he drove through the highway, he turned on the radio to hear some news about him although he already knew what kind of story they would tell. 

“Alfred F. jones, the fugitive who responsible for US President assassination attempt has escaped. The authorities...” America immediately turned off the radio. He was getting fed up with the news about himself. 

He ruffled his hair frustratingly. Until sharp light with blue and red colors from several police cars could be seen by his eyes, now he's on high alert. At first, he was able to pass them without a problem but once the police at the most front car saw his cowlick, those cars suddenly made a sharp turn to follow him. America inwardly cursed. 

He increased the truck's speed which made the big car started to swing uncontrollably, especially when he made a sudden turn to leave a highway. Now the path began to change from maintained road to road with few holes. 

"Son of a bitch!" 

Seems like today really his bad luck accumulated to get worse because his truck was wobbling and at the flatbed part looked starting to loosen. America took a deep breath to reduce his stress that began to rise. 

"Fuck those attacks. Fuck those drones. Fuck those useless intelligence agencies from the Pentagon, the NSA, the CIA, the FBI. Particularly fuck the FBI for destroying my apartment door. Fuck those SWAT. Fuck those polices. Fuck my life." He banged his head on the wheel and yes, he cursed everything he could recall like a teacher read class attendance. 

Felt the flatbed part will come off, America finally released that useless part. Might as well use that part as road blockade to slow down those police cars at the back. 

When he saw the flatbed slipping and covering the road, America was a little relieved to have succeeded in reducing the number of police cars that followed him. However, his calm moment was not forever because of a powerful light beam from above suddenly fully illuminates the road. He recognized that the powerful beam was from a helicopter at above. 

"Leave me alone, dammit! You guys don't deserve those taxes money for pursuing me like right now!" 

Because of anger mixed with panic, he did not realize that in front of the road began to narrow. In the end his truck is being driven then rolled over. America once again cussed his bad luck. Without second thought, he ditched that truck and once again relied to his feet aka running to the woods. 

When the FBI and polices arrived at the spot where America's truck was, said fugitive was gone. Despite they patched K-9 units, America was never been found. 

One particular FBI agent who actually Helen Thompson was perplexed. Her frown deepens while shaking her head. 

"Forget it, Agent Ramirez. Call those K9, those dogs couldn't find Jones means he already gone. Let's track with other means, like where is his destination. I bet he is planning to leave this state but not outside the country from the way how he talked about refusing to have foreign bank accounts. " 

A male agent who was listening beside Agent Thompson opened his mouth, "if he tries to go hiding, this will spell trouble for us." 

"Why?" 

Agent Ramirez pulled out his tablet, "he has properties across all states, no. Even there's a few small houses on US outer territories. " 

Agent Thompson was staring at a man who was busy with his tablet, her eyebrows furrowed in wonder. "You've gotta be kidding me." 

"Nope, and his iPhone special protection software is still unable to get cracked by us too. His encrypted files are too much that everyone is baffled to start from which ones. " 

Agent Thompson only blinked her eyes, "this guy must be the strangest fugitive I've ever handled." 

\--…-- 

America kept running again, this time he adjusted his breath so he didn’t get tired easily. A personification did have stamina above ordinary people, especially if they were in an extreme state where their instinct flared up to activate will to survive. He didn’t know how long he left his comfy apartment and miss the softness of his bed. By the way, with how happened now kind of pulled his mind to ‘classic’ war era. Yes, even though he’s a personification, he already lost count how many times he ran away together with his soldier in warzone if the situation was too grim. 

“Okay, I’m too tired, and there’s no way they will track me inside thick woods like this... I need... I need to...” 

Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. America leaned on a large oak tree then closed his eyes. He needed to calm down first, panic and angry like this wasn’t helping his case. He would steal a car once again. If first try failed, there’s a second chance. He sat on forest floor. 

“Woods... nothing but large trees. I’m grateful my shitty situation doesn’t happen during winter or... fall. God forbid me being chased during scary October or winter. I will get frostbite!” 

He rubbed his face with both hands and looked up at the sky. The stars twinkled like small diamond adorned the sky. 

“This brings back memories during Colony days.” He murmured softly. 

America shook his head, no time to reminiscence, he must get to the cabin as soon as possible. He stood up then patted his bottom to get rid dirt and dry leaves on his pants. This time, he walked normally unlike last time when he was in hurry to get away from the authorities. 

He finally in acceptance stage that his life was turned upside down for the past 24 hours. 

After he walked for few hours until dawn, this time he arrived at a small shop. He eyed an old Chevrolet that he hoped still worked. America looked right and left making sure no one saw him, then punched the window to get inside. Maybe fortune Goddess took a pity because there’s no human can be seen so far and the car worked perfectly. 

He just remembered too, if the car ran out of gas, there’s no other choice but to ditch it and stole again. America just like when he drove large truck last night, banged his head frustratingly. 

“Fuck you Hollywood to inspire me in this shitty situation.” 

he drove all day, only stopped to go to the bathroom or changing cars. In difficult times like this, America appreciates his inhuman stamina, even though his stomach was grumbling few times already for food. He ignored it because of the possibility of being seen and did not have any money to buy. 

After long drive that from dawn to night to dawn again, the scenery change. Pines forest began to appear on the right and left of the road. He turned his (stolen) car on a small road hidden between the thick pine forests. After nerve-wrecking moments, he was relieved when recognizing the spot where his seclude cabin was. He parked the car not far from the cabin, around a dead pine tree. 

Out of the car, America stretched his stiff muscles and sigh heavily. He felt like his stress began to disappear. Fresh air of the forest was another thing he appreciated here. 

“How long have I’m not visit this place? 5 years? 10 years? I don't even remember! I hope Tony takes care this cabin we-” 

Suddenly, his instinct flared up. Someone was here before him. If this someone was his normal citizen, he could talk to drive away this person. But, if someone from authorities, he didn’t have a choice but to kill him in sight. He grimaced for as far as he knew this cabin was the most secret one even, he never reports this one to asset. 

He returned to the car to take a handgun (that he took from those kidnappers). 

He bit his lower lips and started to walk slowly to minimalize noise as possible. When he reached the cabin door, he opened it slowly while took a peek, meanwhile his nose caught delicious smell. Instantly, his stomach grumbled loudly because that smell. 

“Oh, c’mon stomach! I know I’m hungry but can you cooperate?” 

That’s it, time to use violence to kick this dude ass out of my cabin, thought America firmly. 

“GET OUT OF MY CABIN, RIGHT NOW!” His gun directed to someone’s back who was busy cooking. The person when he heard (America pretty sure this someone was a male from the back,) America’s shout jumped a little and quickly turned to face him. 

“America!?” 

America when he saw the guy’s face instantly lowered his weapon. “Canadia!?” 

“It’s Canada not Canadia, America... also, did you just point a gun at me?” 

America smile sheepishly, and locked the gun then put it in a counter. 

“Don’t blame me, Dude. This cabin is the most secret place I own, when there’s someone trespassing, obviously I’m on alert especially with what happen to me right now. You know what happen right? Watch the news, I hope.” 

America walked to a pantry where some mugs lined up neatly. He took one mug then filled it up with water. A clear gulp could be heard when he swallowed water greedily. 

“Yeah and Britain said and I quote ‘I swear to God I will kill both of them later’ from two days ago. Yes, both are referring you and Russia.” 

America rolled his eyes, “I welcome him to try, better be dead than in this shitty situation. Plus Russia didn't do it.” 

Canada turned out cooking mac n cheese, when he was sure the food was done, then he put the large pan to the table. 

“Let’s eat, good thing I cook mac n cheese with large amount. I’m pretty sure you’re not eating anything this past 24 hours, right?” 

America put his mug to the wood table where a large pan of mac n cheese was. He just sat in an available chair then nodded his head. 

“More like 32 hours, fuck those FBI.” 

Canada laughed half-heartedly upon hearing America’s annoyed complaint. 

America suddenly remembered, “wait, how do you know about this cabin, Dude?” 

His northern brother just sighed tiredly, “of course you forgot... you asked me to come here few years ago during... your self-isolation because that year when a plane you-know, eh?” Canada made a gesture with his right hand crashed his left hand. The personification of America opened his mouth and nodded softly. 

“Thanks for coming again, Bro.” A tired smiled was given by America. 

Canada just smiled seeing his brother’s expression. 

Large pan that hour ago was full of hot mac n cheese, now is empty. The North American brothers' stomach were full, they decided to sat in front of the fireplace. Both of them sat with cross leg position. 

“So, America... what will you do after this? Will you lay low and waiting for everything to finally calm?” Canada watched the fireplace mindlessly. 

America sipped coffee from the mug, a content sigh was escaping from his mouth. He leaned his chin on left hand. 

“Nope, gotta meet the one who responsible with this mess.” 

Canada looked at America as if he had grown two heads. 

“Are you an idiot?” 

“No, it’s just... only me and my Boss know about everything. I bet even he knew the money-backer of Salient Global. I need him alive also I’m tired that my president for three consecutive periods almost died. I’m kinda... sending a message for others who tried to make a mess with me.” 

Canada furrowed his eyebrows, “wait... wait... Salient Global? Isn’t that one of your biggest military contractors, America? They’re the one who pull you into this mess?” 

“Yep, and I know the owner personally. So, I will ask him the real reason. Only crazy people who try to rope their nation in their agenda because the last time there’s an idiot does that, he decided to kill himself in a bunker.” 

Canada knew he was referring to Germany’s past boss who pretty much the responsible one who started World War 2. 

“Which means you will tell your people, your citizen about your real identity?” 

America was silent for a while. “Yes.” 

Canada decided that their talk was done. America wouldn’t want to converse even further and he never planned to make the southern brother’s mood turned sour. Angry America was the least thing he wanted to handle. 

“Well, then. You go to sleep, let me be on guard, okay? Just like in the past, eh?” 

“If that the case then...” 

America stood up and gave Canada a gesture to follow him, the northern brother followed the same. The male with cowlick then just stands near a cupboard with antique trinkets. He opened it and rotated a liberty statue miniature. The supposedly normal cupboard was anything but ordinary because the inside part get pushed back and then emerged from under were a large screen with a keyboard. America then busy to operate the hardware, only for a few minutes to show the real function that secret set. Turned out that was surveillance system with thermal scanners. 

“Then use ‘em, I don’t want you to go out to check and ended up at wrong step.” 

Canada looked at his brother with confusion. 

“Old cabin from Cold War era added with Tony usually tinkering here means this cabin needs surveillance system. I don’t want human finds out about Tony, yep, I installed it during my self-isolation. So... old system but at least still working?” 

Canada decided to not ask at all. America was seen semi-conscious approaching the sofa. In just few seconds, the country who was a fugitive in his own territory slept soundly. Canada pulled a chair to watch surveillance cameras intensely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canada made an appearance, hooray!


	3. Not Your Ordinary Cabin, Dude!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canada finally realized, his brother is as psychopathic as Russia, except he's on fully-functioning spectrum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a longer wait for this chapter. You see, I'm both procrastinating and... uhh watching few movies for references hehehe (this chapter brought to you by Alfred himself featuring Michael Bay).
> 
> Thank you for kudos and comment, I really appreciate them.
> 
> Oh right,  
> Hetalia by Himaruya  
> Has Fallen series by Millenium Films

Someone was calling America to wake up, but the personification who was lying in sofa only stirred a bit. The sleeping young man instead went to sleep again. Canada could only groan when seeing America tried to fix his sleeping position. 

“America! Wake up!” 

“10 minutes more... Still sleepy,” said the person who Canada tried to wake up semi-consciously. 

“No! It's important. This is important matter of your safety!” 

When Canada realized his brother would not wake up, he shook America’s body. Because Canada’s action, America opened up his eyes abruptly and almost flung the person who shook him if memories from yesterday never cross his mind. His blue eyes where the glasses absent were staring at Canada panic expression. 

“Huh? Wha-?” 

He begrudgingly woke up and left the sofa to follow his brother to where cabin’s surveillance system installed. He rubbed his eyes before looked at the huge screen. White and black was showing because the cameras were old model but they could see clearly around 20 people in tactical uniforms sneaked up toward the cabin because thermal camera. Both brothers were staring at each other with a puzzled look. 

“Weren’t you told me this cabin the most secret place you owned so far?” Canada blinked in confusion. 

America rolled his eyes, “they are not my people. I’m 100% positive they’re Jennings’ henchmen. What a bunch of idiots! What are they even expecting? Manage to kill me?” 

“Well, maybe they want to kidnap you?” 

America went retrieving his glasses on a small table near the sofa, slipped it on his face, later he looked at Canada like his brother told him the most un-Canadian thing he ever told. (Like he suddenly without reason dislike maple syrup or something.) 

“Tried was the right word, Dude. They tried to kidnap me before and of course they ended up dead. Trying the second time? There’s a line between being persistent and stupid, y’know?” 

Canada saw America with a judging glance, “you killed them?” 

A visible disgusted face was displayed in America’s face, he was sneering and rolled his eyes. “Like what I said before. They are not my people as in ‘clean’ American. I consider them as traitor for working under Jennings’ after those drones last week. ‘Side, not my first time I kill my own people.” 

Canada’s eyes avoided America’s loathing expression, “...Sorry,” 

“Nah, past is past. Now... We or maybe more like, I need to do something. I don’t wanna another place to chill of mine get ransacked by human, again. This cabin’s special and favorite, so... you better follow me, Canada, for fun time HAHAHAHA!” Canada shook his head, for someone who supposedly in difficult situation, America seems overly positive in mood. Maybe food and sleep were the fix he needed last night. 

America skipped his walk to go out via a back door, seeing his too happy-go-lucky brother while annoyed at unwelcomed intruders terrified Canada. Forgot about America in positive mood. He’s certainly pissed. This kind of angry displays was occurred during Cold War era. Canada gulped his own saliva. 

“C’mon Canada Dude, we need to leave this place. I don’t want someone seeing you in here. Too dangerous for your safety.” 

Canada, who was standing while kept a distance because of wary, settled to follow the owner of this wooden cabin. At least he wasn’t on the side that made his brother more upset in this situation and thus, made America still cared for him. 

Canada without comment was following America who walked in the front, his brother then opened up basement doors which located next to the cabin. Without care in the world, America ripped those doors from its hinged, and made Canada shuddered. 

“Because it's locked, and I forgot where I put this doors key. Also, we need stopping that small group to come closer as fast as we can.” 

“O-okay, America.” 

Both descended to dark narrow basement. So far America hasn't shown any fear that Canada realized his brother way beyond pissed for even forgetting that they were in dark place. Canada then using his phone’s flashlight illuminated around them. America flashed a thumb up without looking back. 

“Umm is it okay for me to ask?” 

“Sure, ask away.” 

Matthew destroyed a hanging cobweb for almost hit his face. 

“Is this some kind of underground tunnel? Seems too long and narrow for a typical basement.” 

“You’re right, you could say this was my hobby during Cold War. I dug it alone whenever I visit this cabin, although I started doing this from ‘semi-isolation’ era of mine.” 

Canada was calculating the year inside his head, “semi-isolation... oh, after first World War?” 

“Yep!” 

They arrived at the end of an underground tunnel, and a rope ladder seems leads to surface placed against the walls of the secret tunnel. America told Canada to climb up first which he promptly did. Just a few climbing later, Canada discovered another door, or maybe more like a plank was covering the only way out from the tunnel. He pushed it and surprisingly easy, after he arrived at the surface area, the door actually covered in dry twigs and fallen leaves. He identified that their location was in the middle of woods. 

Canada let the plank opened to make America easy to go out. In just a moment, another blond hair emerged from below and closed it. America laid down to keep his body out of sight, Canada imitated his brother’s gesture. 

“So... what should we do?” Unlike in tunnel, their voice now in whisper volume. 

America could see figures were walking toward them, “wait here.” 

“Eh? Are you serious? We even didn’t have anything to attack them!” 

America narrowed his gaze, “just shut up will ya?” 

The blond then frantically searched for something around them, after found something like a wire, America pulled it. What happened next could not be predicted by Canada for dark woods suddenly lit up, literally. 

**BOOM**

Loud exploded noise startled the personification of maple country. His eyes widened in shocked. 

“MAPLE!” 

“Man, I should be thankful to my Cold War era self for being paranoid.” 

Canada looked at America with clear concerned expression. 

Some people in tactical uniform became the victim of hidden explosive that blew up, their body burned badly, even for the unfortunate one they straight up wrecked by explosion. The remaining survivor were running to cabin’s direction. Once again, America sought out another wire and pulled it without hesitation. 

**BOOM**

Another explosion followed by big fire soared up between pines made Canada shocked for the second time. This time, no more people alive remained. In the air, they could smell burning bodies. 

“America you hoser! How the hell you have those dangerous things around your cabin?! What if someone accidentally steps on them!” 

America snorted upon hearing Canada’s scolding. “Meh, easier like this and cooler right? Sniper rifle is lame, and like I said before... sending message. Plus, I made these not easily blow up even someone suddenly step on them. These aren’t landmines, Canada! Just plain TNT, I swear.” 

Canada massaged his temple tiredly, “whatever you say eh? Still, those flames would burn whole woods if we didn’t do something to stop it.” 

“Now that you mention it... let’s turn off the fire by two of us, then! HAHAHAHA” 

Canada decided that face-palm was the right reaction when seeing America laughed loudly without care in the world. 

After they struggled to put out the fire with using fire extinguishers (apparently, America stashed out around five wheeled extinguishers, he stated that he’s quite paranoid by “Twin Tower” era for those placed inside underground tunnel), with help of water from a water hydrant next the cabin (in which once again, turned out installed by America because he’s that cautious, except this one during Cold War era) for several hours. They managed to put out those flames that only left with burned trees and victims. At first America kind of didn’t care with explosion evidences, but an idea crossed his mind that he thought could help him to clean himself. 

“Canada, my bro! Help me gather these dead mercenaries.” After he had told Canada, he lifted up two dead bodies and went to his cabin. He then tossed them in the porch. 

Canada let out a tired sigh, “but why?” 

Too bad, America couldn’t hear Canada’s soft voice. “What?” 

Canada chose to stay silent and agreed to help America lifting dead bodies, unlike his brother though, he could only lift one at a time. 

Later, victim bodies of America’s hidden bomb piled up on the porch. America folded both arms across his chest and smiled in satisfaction upon seeing their handwork. He then reached a combat knife from one of the mercenaries’ foot. Which he used to carve his cabin front wall. Canada only watched without comment. 

“Well, our work done... I must go to my boss’ side.” America scratched his head even though it was not itchy. 

“But your boss is still in a coma, America. What will you do about it?” Canada lifted his right eyebrow. 

“I know... but, can you search news about my president? Or me maybe? What I listen on radio only about ‘me’ as human, not as... country,” the combat knife in his hand get returned to the dead owner. 

Canada listened to America’s request and he opened up his phone. His time for a few minutes was spent for browsing. His eyes both scanned and read as fast as he could, also opened up as many tabs as his phone's system able to withstand. 

“Uhh... one of the news is quite alarming America. But for your president, doctor who supervise him confirmed that President Trumbull has started to awake from his coma from small movement from his fingers and how he reacts to stimuli.” 

America let out his breath, “thank God. I don’t want another Lincoln or JFK on my history. Oh, how about the alarming one, Dude?” 

Canada grimaced when he heard another America’s question. 

“I’m pretty sure you will not like this one. Uh... The current acting president just... declared that... America... Will retaliate at Russian government attempted for attacking the president last week. S-sorry, America...” 

America strangely was for someone in alarming state, “America?” 

“The acting president you said?” Sudden low voice which against America’s usual demeanor startled Canada. 

Canada swallowed his own saliva, “yes.” 

“Damn that scrawny, four eyes, nerd dick face. Of course, he’s the backer.” America took off his glasses and gently massaged his eyes. He ruffled his hair frustratingly. 

America turned his back to face his brother, and oddly a kind smile was given. “I must hurry to meet my boss. You brought some kind of transportation here, right?” 

Canada nodded without said anything. 

“Let’s change clothes first. Let me drive and don’t let anyone or anything see your face, Dude.” 

A new shiny red pickup truck was what Canada brought to visit America’s cabin. Apparently, the personification that famous for hockey bought them at the day he left his hideaway cabin which unknown to his protection agents. Despite famously known as risk-avoidant country, some cases Canada in matter-of-factly able to take some risky activities. Sneaked out and secretly left his territory were one of them. 

The small truck was parked at cabin back area. America grinned when he noticed that the pickup truck was still shiny. 

“Oh man, you’re the best you know that? Bought new truck just for me?” 

“Uhh... it’s actually the only way for me to not alarmed my agents, as far as my government know, I’m still into hiding in a cabin of my southern area. There's no way I use plane, eh?” 

America’s face showed astonishment. He blinked in disbelief. “You, left your safe house just to help me? Y'know you didn’t need to do that, right? I can manage myself.” 

“Well, I need a bit clarification, mostly regarding your future action. Germany and even UN won’t acknowledge your confession in public.” 

“Hah, I can see they will do that. Fucking China’s bi-” 

“AMERICA!” 

Canada looked at America disapprovingly, “they don’t want their life constantly bombarded by human, eh? Have you even considered how human will be noisy when they finally know about the real you? From how you acted from before seems like that never cross your mind.” 

America turned his gaze to avoid Canada's gaze. Without further ado, he went to truck and stood beside the door waiting Canada to give him the keys. Canada realized America wouldn’t want to have conversation anymore shook his head and approaching his brother. After he had unlocked truck’s doors, he threw his keys to America, next he sat on passenger seat on the right. Meanwhile, America climbed up at driver seat. 

They left the cabin without wanting to say a word. 

* * *

**10.00 AM, Unknown Location**

Inside a dome-like building there’s a set of advanced computers with many monitors. At the seat, there’s a young adult male with black hair, and a pair of headphones on his head was operating the system skillfully. Behind the operator, there’s another male except way older with how his hair started to turn white. At monitor, there’s a communication software with high-security installed being used to communicate. 

“ _You should have killed Trumbull at that time,_ ” the one who opened up call was a male with voice distortion device to conceal his identity. 

The white-hair old man was showing a resentful face. “I want to, but Alfred F. Jones was there. As far as I know him, he will throw his life to save the president.” 

“ _Then why don’t you kill Alfred F. Jones too while at it, I can see from the footage that you intentionally let Jones alive._ ” 

A long exhale was could be heard in that room, “then we could not blame him! Beside there’s no way we can kill him.” 

“ _You can’t kill him you say? He’s just a kid. You should have cut your ties with that kid. That fondness will only hinder our goal.,_ ” 

Now the old man was snorting in humor, “for someone in an important seat to not know about that ‘kid’ and only know him as just a kid. Alfred must be hating your guts, and I feel bad for you. Besides, I already have contingency plan if everything went to hell.” 

“ _Really? You know the reason why I chose you? Because you said that we could use that ‘kid’ for our plan. But so far, looks like he is starting to figure everything up._ ” 

The white hair then held the operator’s chair. “He won’t find out. Our plan won’t fail, just do what you can do in that position, alright?!” 

“ _...fine then, I expect better of you._ ” 

The line went dead, operator of the computers just rolled his eyes. Meanwhile, the white haired one just bit his lip. 

“Let’s corner Alfred, leak a photo of him meeting those Russians to the internet.” 

The operator obeyed his boss command. A photo of America wore military dress uniform was seen chatting with several Russian military officials in an unknown airfield. His right hand shook one Russian official while a wide, Hollywood-style smile adorned his face showed up on screen. In just few seconds, that photo was sent to several social media. 

Both adult men just waited for internet and media picked it up. 

* * *

“A leaked photo of Alfred F. Jones was seen had friendly conversation with several Russian military officials make allegedly assassination attempt of President Trumbull was backed up by Russian government getting strong. Alfred-” 

America turned off the radio, he clenched his fist until his knuckle turned white. 

“I can’t believe those assholes make that rumor. I know that joint military exercise during 2012 was a bad idea but nooo... Asher said; we need to keep a healthy relation with Russia! I know I should’ve gone with Tony to visit a faraway planet that year!” 

Canada was looking at America with an exasperated face. “and made your relationship with that nation turned sour? I don’t think that’s a good idea,” 

“Not you too, Canadia!” 

A soft protest from Canada because his brother said wrong name of his was ignored by America, “besides, I thought NSA already erased any proofs of my existence from public?! How the fuck Jennings have it?! Oh right, that vice president bastard...” 

“Wow, someone really hate their important people.” Canada watched the road like that was some kind of the most interesting thing the world right now. 

“Ha... more than what you believe. I never introduce myself as myself to him, after all these years with different bosses and their vices, I hone a special skill that make me sense how annoying or a dickhead someone is. That vice president, who I never bother to remember, I can see him as one and turned out, he really is.” 

America then hit his head against the steering wheel, “That fucking nincompoop, dunce, moron, no use NSA! If there’s a mole inside that agency, I might cut their next year budget to teach them!” 

“Nincompoop?” 

America without taking his eyes off the road, just scowled. “I ran out of swear words, alright? Fucking, damn, bastard, jackass, dickface already tired me out. Need more variation to show how much I hate them right now.” 

“Why don’t you try to use hoser for instance?” 

“You want me to drag my ass and love moose as much as you do?” 

Canada gave America disbelieve expression, “you’re still petty even though in this kind of situation, eh?” 

“I try.” America suddenly made a sharp turn to a small gas station stop. 

“Eh, are we refueling the gas now? I think the gas still enough for us to go outside this state, eh?” Canada hopped out from the truck. 

“Nope, buy me something to write for... pretty please? Like paper and marker, I guess? You have money, right? Right?” 

Canada could only do what his brother told him to. 

With just a few moments, Canada left the shop with a bag of one ream papers and a black marker. He tossed them to America. 

“One ream? That's a lot.” 

Canada made an irritated face, “they only sell with those size, America! Moreover, why do you even need paper and marker, eh? Want to make a protest sign?” 

“Nope, just watch me.” 

\--…-- 

"Why Jones' coordinates lead us to a cabin in the middle of nowhere?" A woman with FBI vest was thinking out loud to a male beside him with same vest as her.

Those two are Agent Thompson who accompanied by Agent Ramirez that seems approaching a wooden cabin in the middle of a pine forest together. When they arrived, bunch of scene investigators from both FBI and police were roaming to search clues at the crime scene. Their eyes were staring with disbelieve upon seeing charred remains and pile of dead bodies still in their tactical uniform were on porch area of America’s cabin. 

“Oh God were these... Jones’ doing?” Agent Thompson shook her head in disbelief. 

Agent Ramirez stared at those corpses without blinking, “with those fourth-degree burns on them? I guess because some of the officers found high explosive remains...” 

“Who the hell Alfred F. jones actually is? Everything way over the top about him... Agent Ramirez, how about his encrypted file?” 

Agent Ramirez showed up a disappointed smile. 

Agent Thompson once again, shook her head. She just noticed a sentence was carved at cabin’s wood wall. 

**‘WE WORKED FOR SALIENT’**

Both Agents read the sentence at the same time and then looked at each other. 

Agent Ramirez was the one who asked his partner, “Salient?” 

“As in Salient Global,” answered Agent Thompson firmly, she then spoke to explain. “One of the biggest paramilitary companies, also the contractor one. Hmm, knowing how problematic that company is, there’s too many problems with Jones’ case.” 

“You seem familiar with that company.,” 

She folded her arms across her chest, “kinda. Few years ago, I met the owner named Wade Jennings when I investigated their blunder at Middle East.” 

“I see, but why would Salient Global trying to attack Jones? If he’s guilty, why does Jones become a target” 

Agent Thompson then leaned her right hand on her chin, “what if Jones was being set up? He insisted that he was not involved with the attacks last week based on his interrogation three days ago,” the woman who wore FBI vest then closed her eyes, “vice President Kirby already announced that we will declaring war on “elaborated attacks from Russia that executed by Alfred F. Jones’ to Russia. If that’s the case, isn’t everything that involved with military may get profit from it?” 

The male agent beside her nodded his head, “yeah. Especially military contractors, like Salient... Global? Wait.,” 

Agent Thompson clasped her hand, “I want all communication traces, activities, contacts even their financial reports were available to read. No need search warrant or those shits.” 

Her male partner who turned his back to leave ended up paused on track when a tap on his shoulder was meant to stop him could be felt, “you know what? Let's just confront them at their base.” 

Both agents were leaving crime scenes while calling for few people to help investigated Salient Global owner, Wade Jennings in his base. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter summary actually
> 
> Canada: You can't put bombs in the woods, America!  
> America: haha explosive go boom


	4. Confronting the Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And So, finally Alfred F. Jones breached his president protection protocol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA SORRY
> 
> My mood is come back to my P4 era after P4G remastered on PC. Don't worry, I will finish this, I will! I won't abandon this story because I think this will completed for two more chapters.
> 
> So... here it is!
> 
> Disclaimer Hetalia and Has Fallens series aren't mine~

A shiny red pickup truck was seen through the state highway. America who already switched position with his brother from driving seat to passenger beside Canada looked at road with bored expression. Canada at first wanted to turn on radio but he canceled that thought because he afraid the news would make his brother's mood in the worse point. Once again, bad mood America was the worse America. Cold War was the proof of that. 

And so, Canada decided a conversation sounded reasonable. 

“Err... America, when you gave away your cabin location... was that even okay? That cabin pretty much the most secret place you've own so far, eh? " 

America who was resting his chin on the right hand looked at his brother with bored expression. 

"Desperate times call for desperate measure, Dude." 

A faked gasp was given by Canada when he heard America’s words, "I can't believe you're capable of saying big words like that." 

America, of course, felt offended by his brother's remark. "... Dammit, you Maple Syrup Maniac!" 

For the first time in this stressful one week, America was able to laugh unrestrainedly like how he usually went and Canada too joins his brother with a clear cackle out of his mouth. 

Unlike before. America strangely able to cross another state where his president got hospitalized. He was wondering, why nobody tried to pursue him again? Could it be that tactics undoubtedly working? He believed in Helen, that FBI agent despite not the nice type, had ‘clean’ American traits. Wait, she trusted his information on the cabin and that means, she and her partner might be gone to meet the owner of Salient Global. That one already spelled big trouble. 

"America, what make you deep in thought like that?" 

Canada's question with his usual gentle tones pulled America from his train of thought. He grimaced for a bit before finally pulled his glasses then massaged his eyes. 

"I... just... made a huge mistake, I made good Americans will likely get killed by the bastards." 

Was everything this exhausting? Last time America in this kind of pressure was when Lehman Brothers went bankrupt years ago. 

"What do you mean, eh?" 

America took a deep breath, his eyes looked at the road that started to get dark with hollow stare. 

“Hellen Thompson and her partner more likely confront Wade Jennings on his base. Knowing that old geezer, he opts for the fight than give up and that means, both of them will get killed by Those assholes... " 

A tired groan escaped America's throat and said personification ruffled his hair out of frustration. 

“... No times to think about them, they're quite impressive to keep neutral and see everything on different angles. Now, I need to meet the president personally and keep him save. God knows how stubborn Wade Jennings are, I'm reasonably sure he will kill the president by himself. " 

Canada hit the brake suddenly causing a sudden stop in the middle of the road. Because of this, America judged Canada's way of driving. 

“Really, Dude? That's dangerous!" 

Canada decided to pull over. “Because what you're saying is ridiculous! Your Presidential Protection is the strongest in the world and... that's just insane, eh? They're normal people. I mean as normal as just bunch of mercenaries! How about Secret Services? National guard? " 

America stared at Canada with an exhausted look. Tired feeling that bottled up from years which started during the time White House was attacked up to today when he himself became enemy on his own territory finally too much even for a personification like him. 

“Three times... three times my Boss defense has been breached. From Asher's era to even today. Those... those extremists already found a hole, a weakness on my defenses, Canada. When I said that Wade Jenning will likely tries to kill Allan Trumbull that doesn't sound ridiculous or insane anymore. " America's voice went low with bit of whimper, truly out of character of said personification. 

This time, a long sighed out from Canada's mouth. He eyed his brother with pitying look and without other words turned on the car again. 

"I'll give this car for you, okay? I'll stop at nearest gas station, eh. Don't worry about me, I'll find a way to go back home. " 

America smiled, a warm and sincere smile that pretty much rare thing he gave to others. “Thanks, Dude. But you can call Tony y’know? He will help you.” 

“Ah... you’re right, I forgot about that alien friend of yours.” 

America pouted, “he’s my friend! Not a alien.” 

Exasperated sigh leaved Canada’s lips. 

* * *

**Meanwhile at Salient Global Headquarter**

A helicopter that merely consisted of three people with FBI logo was seen getting closer to a paramilitary complex. Agent Thompson and Ramirez were the one piloting the helicopter. Meanwhile, a third person was at the back as additional helper. 

“Agents, your comm has been established. All communications secure and we’re ready as your backup.” 

Agent Thompson nodded her head to her partner and so was Ramirez. 

“Salient, we are from FBI requesting permission to land.” 

For few seconds, fumbled noises from speakers installed on complex building could be heard. 

“Permission granted.” 

So, the helicopter started to land on the field. Two agents calmly approached two people who went out from one of the dome-like buildings on the military complex. Two people with tactical uniform fitted right in between dark buildings. One of two people who met the FBI agents looked quite old with white hair. That whitehaired male was known as Wade Jennings, the sole owner of Salient Global, the paramilitary company. 

“Well, well, Agent Ramirez! What I can do for you?” Jennings smiled cheekily, meanwhile Ramirez chose not to return. 

“Let’s cut the courtesy and straight to the point, Wade Jennings. Those drones were yours from two weeks ago, right?” 

Jennings only shrugged his shoulders, other man who accompanied him suddenly pulled his both hands which at the back. Those hands too weren’t empty, two hand guns which one of them then given to Jennings get fired rapidly at FBI agents. Even the helper who stayed at the helicopter were not forgotten by them. 

“Let’s end this.” 

Those two then hurriedly make preparations. Their destination was the hospital where the president gets treated. 

* * *

“You sure about this? I... can help too.” Canada closed the car door while America was checking the radio to get more info about his government status. 

America who busy fiddling the radio car, then stopped for a while to pay attention to Canada’s question. He blinked few times to process the question. A light chuckle escaped his lips when his brain understand what Canada mean. 

“Heh. No need, Dude. This is my problem both as government and... my human side. Don’t smear your reputation.” 

Canada merely reply America’s speech with a sympathetic smile. 

“Well... Mr. President, here I come.” 

Cerulean eyes were looking at faraway. Sky were starting to display its blue color once again to tell that morning had come. For the first time in 21st era, America felt nervous because not only he must fight, but showed up at public once again just like old times. That time when war was fought face to face. No, more like, he must hurt and killed his own people with his own hands. 

Next, two northern American brother parted ways. Canada was getting left behind on the gas station. Meanwhile, America was driving with high speed to the hospital where his president gets treated. 

At the road, America once again tried to listen to the radio. A news about high-tension between US and Russia were pretty much being talked by all radio stations. America really hoped and prayed to God that his frenemies was still in sensible state. That Russia wouldn’t get baited by those buzzers both from the news or the acting president. 

Despite he’s in the middle of bit of panicking, a black van without plate number clearly caught by his two eyes. 

**-…-**

America really proud of all his Secret Service agents from first time that agency was established even until today. Hell, he even trained some of them in the past (mostly during Cold War era). Plus, few times he had fun with them, despite he knew how short-timed were human are. He however remembered some of their name, the recent one he had conversation was agent Murphy before gotten bombarded by drones together with the President entourage, a boring guy but nice and loyal both to him and his boss. Yet, he knew every system, agencies, and things which human-made all have flaws. Secret Services included. 

He remembered too that two times his agents were victims of extremists or terrorists. Asher’s era happened two times already and the famously dubbed as ‘Survivor President’ pretty much survived because one of the Secret Service agents, his name was Mike Banning. 

Mike Banning was quite an interesting guy. Compared to other agents, he’s still loyal despite his background wasn’t all sunshine and rainbow. His father was someone who was a victim of Cold War era. That Secret Service agent even can be said the victim of that era too. 

Ah, could it be if Banning was here, Banning would be the one who would be in his position? Got roped as scapegoat by Jennings and vice president? Then how about America (both government and himself)? Might be in worse situation since he had a convincing reason to attack Russia. Although the reason to attack was wrong and full of lies. 

America shuddered at his own thoughts. He shook his head. 

“Still, I could easily pin-point which unit, or area can easily infiltrate by enemies or me. I'm the only record holder to make newbies panic after all.” 

America turned his car to a crowded hospital full of news crew and citizen alike. 

America could easily perceive a bunch of armed men. Guiltily he never counted those armed men outside, they were fodder. Those people were not as skilled as they look. What he needed to pay attention for was inside hospital building. 

After America parked the car on a specified area that being told by security, he calmly went to second building where there’s no security check for hospital staff. He knew very well this hospital because few times he visited this place. This hospital was one of the specials appointed for the president family. His baseball cap was neatly covered his head to make sure no one saw the cowlick part. 

He managed to lay low and avoided some armed officers. Next, he stopped at backdoor. He looked at a wristwatch at hand (that he bought cheaply at a store) to wait for guard rotation. When the old guard left his post, he approached the newly arrived agent that replaced former one. 

With one swift he disarmed the agent without killing him at all by chopping the back of the neck. Then he went to a pint where obscured by camera to change his clothes to what unfortunate agent wore. Once again, he casually walked to go inside the hospital using backdoor. He knew the drill, one report with convincing detail would jeopardize the protocol. 

He touched the intercom then his voice went deeper than usual to copy secret service real report. 

“All units, Delta 87 need an assistant with a group of armed men in ER. I repeat, Delta 87 is in need of an assistant. We're under attack.” 

And with that report ended, all hell broke loose. 

Hospital security check point ended up under strict protection, people unable to get inside nor outside even if those were from paramedics themself. But America couldn’t care less. 

He swiftly went to a lift where another poor agent would be his victim just to meet the president. 

“Wait!” 

The agent who could be seen in hurry decided to keep the lift open, America ran to get inside. The blond-haired young man who undercover smiled at the agent. But when this agent noticed the said person that smiled at him, his right hand immediately went to his back to retrieve the gun. Before the guy successfully fetch his weapon, America already pushed him to lift wall. Both of his hands were being held by America. 

“Jones!? So, it was you! Rome-” his report was cut by a gun that pointed at his back. 

“Do what I say, McGee. Don't try to fight me, okay?” 

The secret service agent went agape, he was sure America didn’t know his name yet. But he nodded forcedly because he had no other choice with that position and gun pointed at the back. 

“What level the President’s room at?” 

“3.” 

America pushed lift button and his eyes never leaved the floor sign when the lift started to ascend. 

“You’re insane! You know how you’re practically this country number one enemy now, Jones?” 

“And you’re still new. I’m quite sure you’re just get promoted to Secret Service during that fucker oath reading to assign his position as acting president because I never see your face when I went fishing with Trumbull. The real president, my boss is in danger and you guys pretty much useless in my eyes after the attack two weeks ago, rookie!” 

America’s outburst succeeded at making Agent McGee shut his mouth. With a rough shove, McGee and America were walking hurriedly to where President Trumbull’s ward was. When he arrived at the lobby part, few officers and agents alike lifted their weapons at America. 

America went unfazed at their barks and threats which screamed at him decided to move the gun at McGee’s back to the agent’s head. 

“If you idiots are still screaming at me, I’ll shoot this guy.” A cold, emotionless warning made security personnel went silent despite their weapons still pointed at America. 

Those commotions and then sudden stillness managed to make the Director of Secret Services left the President’s room. 

A man with bald head and usual getup of secret services except with a star-spangled pin on his jacket’s lapel went out to check another commotion that happened near the president location. He too readied his gun. When his eyes laid in front of what's happenings and at the same time meeting two cobalt iris that belong to the cause of commotion, the head of Secret Service named David Gentry immediately realized a lot of things already out of control. 

“Alfred!?” A surprised face was being showed by Director Gentry. 

America gave away unamused looks, infact his irritation was getting higher when he noticed the male who just came. 

“Yo David, guess your last days before retirement turns out sucks, huh?” 

A visible flinched could be seen on the director’s face. 

“It’s can’t be help, Sir. White House and practically everyone at government went panicking like headless chicken. So yeah, your problem still... couldn’t be solve by us.” 

America rolled his eyes, “forget trying to control the damage, Director. Let's just save my boss because a bunch of dipshits are on the way to kill the president and, all of you I can see still useless too. Seems like it’s good idea to both cuts the budget and shuffle some people next year. So... in the meantime, Secret Service, Intelligences and Defense are under my direct commands!” A harsh order screamed at top of his lungs that made whole third floor went silent. No one dared to speak even Director Gentry who stared at America because he was in a conversation chose to look down to his shoes. 

“All of you, PUT THE GUN DOWN!” 

And so, everyone who pointed their guns at America lowered theirs. The truth was, none of those security personnel in fifth floor that consisted of Secret Services, Polices, and even National Guard understand their situation. How could a mere young man who few minutes ago were being placed as the most dangerous person in the country able to make them scared and obeyed him without question? Not only that, the nice and happy-go-lucky face from leaked photos at the internet blatantly opposite of current Alfred F. Jones in the flesh right there. 

“Activated the protocol, Gentry.” 

Then everyone could see a hagged breath from Director of Secret Service. He picked a phone inside his pants and calling a number. First, he spoke gibberish words, a string of military alphabets. Then he grimaced for a bit before nodded understandingly. 

“Sir, The Eagle has Descend protocol activated; all defenses of United States of America are under the command of Great General of United States of America.” 

All people dumfounded, they never heard anything like that. At the same time, a large smirk was shown by America himself. 

“Everyone, in other words. The authorities that consisted of Defenses and Intelligences agencies under Alfred F. Jones is activating, now.” 

No one dared to speak. They busy to stare at each other.

“Awesome! But first thing first, I want to see my boss, Gentry.” 

Director Gentry nodded then himself and America went to the room where the president was together side by side. 


	5. Goodbye Alfred F. Jones, Hello United States of America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America's desperate action is working, somehow? Also Salient Global chooses desperate plan too.
> 
> Everyone who exist on that particular floor where the President lays in the end knows the most secret truth that their government has been covered from the colony era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry  
> I'm truly sorry!!!
> 
> I kind of neglected this story because my old fandom and a new fandom are active again. Well, Hetalia too with new anime and new countries.
> 
> (I'm still awestruck with a fact, a fact that I ship two type of different blood cells from now on)
> 
> Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya  
> Has Fallen series by Millennium Films

America and Director of Secret Service, David Gentry were hurriedly walking side by side to the most secured room of all rooms inside that hospital where the President laid on. Their faces showed serious expression. When they were passing by, some secret service agents who mostly just promoted were approaching with guns on their hand when they saw Alfred. Realized their tense atmosphere, Director Gentry raised his hand to turn down their guns.

Those agents ended up standing awkwardly.

So, when two people upon arrived in front of a ward where the President was being hospitalized, they didn’t waste time to barge in. Their action was causing some ruckus inside.

America’s eyes laid on sleeping figure of his boss and didn’t pay any mind to people around them who ready to throw their hands to protect the most important person in US soil. What he needed is his boss words from his own mouth. But he never be able to get closer to his boss because two people were straight out push him down and then hold both of his hand on the back. America’s mood is worsened by the way. Wait, there’s something cold on his skin, a handcuff!?

“Are you out of your mind, Gentry!?” a bark from Army general enough making everyone inside looked at him.

“You are the one who out of your mind, General. You can see clearly that someone use me as the scapegoat of that attack.” America who was being held by two secret services sharply staring at everyone around the room.

“Shut your mouth, Traitor!”

“What did you say!?”

The commotion inside the president’s ward enough in waking up the number one people of US from his slumber. He slowly opened up his eyes to see what happenings to cause those noises. His dark eyes perceived bodies of newcomers with their new appearance. More and clearer his vision became, he could see the newcomer was a young man around a college student, this new person has blond hair and surely this young man wasn’t in a good mood. He could see this young man was throwing a heated argument with the army General?

Oh, this so-called young man was his country personification.

“Alfred?” His voice was low and he couldn’t be sure that those two able to hear it.

Director of Secret Service who luckily was standing near him could heard his voice, despite the head of Secret Service seems tried to cool down the situation.

“MR. PRESIDENT IS AWAKE. Please stop your bickering, both of you General and Jones.”

Two people in heated argument close their mouth at the same time when Director Gentry told them to shut up in a sophisticated word-way. The General then put his body on resting position, meanwhile America despite being held by two people, put his head high.

“Alfred, why are you here? Isn’t usually your kind have their own protocol to protect your identity?”

The Secretary of State stood up from his sitting position, “he tried to breach the security protocol, Sir and trying to assassinate yo-”

“NO, I’M NOT! That’s just a low thing to say to me, Dude. I’m here even to the point of breaching standard security protocol for the President because I’m trying to protect him!”

“Since when protecting someone means putting others in danger!?”

“Because all of you are usel-”

And the president had enough, he went to the point asking Director Gentry to reposition himself from laying to sitting on his bed. “Enough, I want to hear Alfred Jones’ reasoning for him to jeopardize our security protocol. Let him go, Agents.”

Everyone did nothing but to obey, America’s hand that used to get handcuffed then being released by two secret services behind him. The scowl on his face was still present while he was moving both of his wrists after unable to move at all.

“Human these days don’t have any manner, at all. Tch, now I sound like Eyebrows...” He grumbled to himself.

Unlike before where he seen trying to assert dominant, he out of blue then slumped in sitting position next to the bed where his boss was.

“I’m sorry, Sir for I have failed you. The security breached during your recreation, death of good Americans, and letting traitors to work inside government... I-”

The President went agape for this kind of apologizing display in front of everyone was unusual-scratch that-out of character from the personification of Unites States of America. Then again according to every personification who managed to know him well personally (Britain and Canada especially), America was one of the younger generations of countries compared to others. His pride was large, at the same time his human side-both looks and psychology-could be compared with a 19 years old youth.

The president out of blue was getting closer and gave his country a headpat. His smile is a fatherly kind. 

“Alfred-no, America... it’s not your fault, okay? Please stand up, my country supposed to have a pride, don’t be in that position, all right?”

The blond-haired male’s body was starting to shake. His eyes were down casted to avoid everyone curious gaze. While his right arm wiped his teary eyes.

Everyone went quiet except with different reason, all of them were looking at each other to find their silent questions about President Trumbull way of addressed the young man’s name. He called him America, what was that supposed to mean? Wasn’t he was known as Alfred, right?

“Ah I’m sorry to call your name, Alfred. But I’m sure we still have a lot to do to finish these mess.” His gentle smile soothed America’s chaotic mind and feelings.

Then soft sobs could be heard by everyone, but Alfred then returned his boss’ smile with his usual charming grin. His tears have stopped and a long breath he did. That long breath was enough to calm him and his tears plus weakness is gone instantly.

Both of them knew they shouldn’t display any form of weakness. America’s posture went straight, his tired eyes replaced by sharp like an eagle.

Turned around, he stared at everyone in the room.

“Under Eagle has Descend Protocol, I declare all Defense of United States of America will be under my own command. And under the same protocol, I Alfred F. Jones will declare about the Top Secret of The Government of United States.”

He took another deep breath and both of his hands looked shaky. He maintained his calm voice although there’s wavery undertones because nervousness.

“With this, one of the most secrets of Government of The United States of America will be announced. For the reasons of the continuity of sovereignty of US Government, I declare that Alfred F. Jones and all previous pseudonym are obsolete for...”

He gulped.

“There’s only one individual, my full name is United States of America. A human embodiment of United States of America.”

One second, two seconds, felt time was moving slowly. Added with stillness around them felt like forever. America really wished for anything, he missed angry tone from that confused general or annoyed look from those agents. America’s face was growing hot. Realized that America couldn’t speak for the moment, the President was the one who opened up first.

“Alpha Eagle, if that’s the case, please do whatever you can do to protect the sovereignty of this country.” Because Trumbull addressed his codename, America’s stiffness gone, his mind went overdrive to think the right plan at the moment.

“R-right... right... okay, EVERYONE! LISTEN TO ME! There will be a rouge group who are insane trying to kill everyone here. So, the first thing we do is securing Mr. President away from this hospital. Call Marine One, ASAP! Also, if there’s anything out of place happening lately, movements or whatever, tell me. Call every armed force to not listening to any command, even from acting President except from me. Call Pentagon to pull every base that already ready to be deployed to Russia. GO  GO GO ! We don’t have time, everyone!”

Everyone inside President’s ward scrambled out to make call and readied for upcoming attack. As for him and Director of Secret Service, they were setting up the President with help from doctor plus nurses to be transported to upcoming Marine One. They put the President on a wheelchair while all medical equipment on him has been taken off.

Three of them then leave the ward last, but then he excuses himself when one of Secret Service told him something weird happened outside. Some outside intel informed them that six bullet-proof cars were heading towards this hospital. America grimaced; his calculation is off. Those real traitors were coming too fast to his liking.

“How long until Marine one arrives?” his sharp gaze was directed at one of the Secret Service agents. Said agent was shocked before gave him answer.

“ETA 25 minutes, Sir!”

America upon hearing that information, grit his teeth, “too slow! Forget Marine One. We transport the package now via land. Prepares the transportation, right now.”

He was pacing back and forth while once in a while ruffled his hair. “evacuate civilians, now. Gentry, prepares transportation and the Package. We're leaving via backdoor. Don't let outsider go inside both this building or other one. Information about the President cannot leave this building, copy that?”

“YES SIR!”

“MOVE OUT, ALL OF YOU!”

Everyone around that floor were scrambling to do what America’s order them to. Some agents were leaving the floor, while the other were following the president. America has been given a rifle, a commando knife, and a vest which he wore as soon as one of Secret Service handed him that protective gear. Director Gentry was looking at him with mellowed face, while America, who realized for being stared at gave him a confused stare.

“Is something the matter, Director?”

The director showed him a thin smile, “my grandpa said you’re terrifying in a war time era, I guess I can see it clearly how’s that happen.”

America shrugged his shoulders, “this is war David, except between us.”

Gentry nodded his head, a tired sigh escaped his mouth, “duly noted, Sir.”

And so, they moved out from that floor with running while chaos from evacuation attempts and orders to tighten security. America from the corner of his eyes could see patients were pushed with their beds, some civilians had stressed out faces on them, even ‘the normal’ one was starting to bawl their eyes. America closed his eyes, tried his best to drown out commotion around him and focused on his president.

The President despite still not in fit condition to move out, squeezed America’s hand in comforting manner who's causing his country to give him a soft smile.

His eyes currently were showing some determination.

“Let’s get this end with.”

* * *

“Let’s get this end with, blow the building.” A white-haired male inside one of bullet-proof cars calmly ordered his subordinate who happened to connect with internet (inside that only car out of all total seven cars) nodded.

“Cracking the gas system of the hospital...”

The oldest man satisfied upon hearing his right handyman did his job.

* * *

“There’s something weird going on with the system!”

One of hospital staff cut the commotion. Everyone moved their gaze to a tired-looking lady.

“Director already on the lower floor! Tell him.”

As for the President entourage, they so far still kept their pace to make sure the most important people with them will be saved. Then out of sudden the director himself stopped on his tracks. His comms went active.

“Director’s here, over.” 

America who pushed his president on a wheelchair paused to wait for their most trusted person at the moment. Two of them saw Director Gentry nodded his head with a serious face. America’s gut told him something worse would happen.

Then the bald man spoke with low voice, “the staff detecting anomaly in Hospital system.”

Right on cue, they heard sizzling noise like gas leak.

“They’re on the move.” Said America with bitter tone.

“You seem know very well who does everything here, America. Mind to give us information who brave enough to the point of using you?”

America solemn gaze was back, “Salient Global. Worst of it? I know the owner personally. Knowing what kind of person, he is. He, of course, would be crazy enough to use me or maybe, just maybe, Agent Banning if that day where everyone went fishing and I’m absent.”

His explanation enough to make the president who kept silent finally spoken up.

“Ah... Salient Global. Of course, him.”

“It doesn’t matter, the important thing, we need to stay alive... well, more like both of you stay alive. Enough dead people added on my conscience these past weeks, I can’t sleep because those facts feel like eating me!”

Count America to make a bit light-hearted moment in stressful situations. That comment enough to cause their tense shoulder a bit relaxed. Once again, they pushed the president, except with running not just fast-walking like before. Their rifles went unlocked and they switch position. The one who pushed the wheelchair wasn’t America anymore, while the personification walked in front to act like their  meat shield .

He couldn’t easily get killed after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story can be summarized as:
> 
> Secret Service, people, staffs: Alfred is our country but as a person?  
> America: Always has been

**Author's Note:**

> ALFRED YOU'RE TOO COOL. WHAT IS THIS CRAP AAAAAA
> 
> Oh thank you for reading this story, I still can believe I manage writing this long ass fic just because my thirst for action fic...


End file.
